


jamie/katee 7

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [11]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-28-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 7

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-28-08

The set is different nowadays, and it’s not just the fact that things are ending. That’s part of it, of course. They’re something of a family together now, knowing too many secrets, but more it’s that the show has taken them off in different directions in the script and in shooting. Katee hasn’t seen Tricia in ages, and Jamie seems like a distant sort of memory. Still, she goes through the paces - almost done, she reminds herself, shivering slightly at the thought of next and the unknown – surprised when they lead her here, staring up at Jamie as he comes off the set into the dark hallway where she’s standing.

“Jamie.”

He nods and swallows, and his eyes fall on her like a starving man on food, devouring her. Her body reacts, breath catching and blood flooding through her. “Hullo, Katee.”

She takes a step back and he follows her, no one around them in the darkness as the set is killed, the floodlights and filters going dark. His hands feel right as they touch her bare shoulders, damp with simulated sweat, sticky with it. She slides her hands beneath his suit jacket and over his shirt, and it feels wrong somehow. She’s used to pilots gear and overlays of tank tops, not real clothes, the kind that seem like everyday life, like real life. “Jamie.”

He kisses her, and it’s like coming home, this is home to her, this slide of skin and bodies, this heat of his mouth and the press of his tongue. His hands touch her, stealing under her clothes and she moans into his kiss, hooking a leg around the back of his. He presses her harder against the wall and she can feel him against her, hard and desperate as he thrusts against her. She breaks the kiss, gasping for air and pulling away. Jamie’s eyes are too dark to see, just black hollows that could hold anything she wanted. 

“My trailer.”

He doesn’t say anything, just nods, and they make their way through twists and turns of the studio she knows better than her apartment to the bed she thinks of as theirs, the one where they’ve done things they wanted, things they shouldn’t, and all the things she’s going to miss when it’s gone.


End file.
